Gruntilda
Gruntilda Winkybunion, also known as Grunty, is an evil witch and the primary antagonist of the Banjo-Kazooie series. She has appeared in every game in the series yet, and will be returning in the series's next installment for the Xbox 360. Banjo-Kazooie In the first game, Gruntilda played the the role of "evil witch" quite nicely. She spoke only in rhyme, and was known for her extreme vanity; strange, considering how ugly she appears. When Dingpot revealed that Tooty, the sister of Banjo, was the "fairest in the land", Gruntilda became incensed and kidnapped the child. She plotted to use a "Beauty Transfer Machine" to drain Tooty's youth and beauty and transfer it to herself. Banjo and his pal Kazooie chased the witch through her mammoth lair, where she had created various worlds filled with her minions and challenges. As the pair progressed, Gruntilda shouted rhyming taunts and various insults to keep the pair away. With help from various sources-including her sister Brentilda-Grunty's plot was foiled and Tooty rescued. Later, the two journeyed to the roof and battled Grunty, with aid from the Jinjos that she had imprisoned throughout the worlds. She was defeated by her own spell and trapped beneath an enormous rock, which her minion Klungo spent two years attempting to remove. Oddly enough, she remained alive, and vowed revenge upon the pair. Banjo-Tooie After two years had passed, Gruntilda was suddenly freed from her prison by the sudden appearance of her sisters, Mingella and Blobbelda. Their evil spells levitated the rock that trapped Grunty, and they discovered that she had been degenerated into a skeleton. (It should be noted, that Grunty's sisters told her to stop her rhyming, since it was annoying) Furious at her new bony body, Gruntilda asked her sisters for help in restoring her. "Mingy" and "Blobby" had already planned for such an event, and the three prepared to leave Spiral Mountain. Before they did, though, Grunty destroyed much of the environment and killed Bottles with a spell that also ruined Banjo's house. The trio of witches then used the Hag 1 digging machine to reach Cauldron Keep, where Mingella and Blobbedla revealed their B.O.B. machine. It was designed to suck the life out of anything captured in its beam; Gruntilda practiced this on King Jingaling, reducing him to a zombie. It is also interesting to note that Gruntilda stopped speaking in rhyme at this point (her sisters found it "annoying"). In the end, Gruntilda was defeated yet again, and reduced to nothing more than a talking skull. She swore that she would be back for Banjo-Threeie. Banjo-Kazooie Grunty's Revenge In BK Grunty's revenge, she is in a robot body. Klungo built the robot, then Grunty's soul left the rock and got into the machine. You fight with grunty many times through the game, and there is nothing "new" in the final battle related to the others battles in the game de:gruntilda Image:beauty grunty icon.png|Grunty's beauty icon Image:Skeleton Grunty icon.png|Grunty's skeleton icon Other sisters *Mingella *Blobbelda *Brentilda Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses